Moments
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: This one is For you Preetz :) Happy Birthday ! :) Loveee youu : #Reupdating on a Req *


**'A/N : My first attempt on Ishyant :) This is for you preetz ( The creator of Ishyant concept ) :* ;) **

**.../\...**

_**Happy Birthday Preetz :* **_

**.../\...**

* * *

What on earth are you doing on a ladder?' Dushyant shouted.

Ishu smiled and pointed at the cat stuck up in the tree.

'Rescuing the cat.'

'Damn! And who will rescue you?'

She was about to get hold of the cat but that nasty little creature ran further up causing her to loose balance. Fortunately she held onto a branch with both her hands.

"Stop giggling and help me!" her voice crackled when she saw him laughing.

"Is that how you ask for help?" dushyant started to walk away.

"Stop! Are you going to leave me like this?" Panic started to engulf her. The branch could break any moment and she was definite that she would break a few bones.

"Please help me Dushu ! I'll do whatever you say!"She said with a fake smile.

"Whatever I say? hmmm… I see" He licked his lips, evil thoughts raced his mind.

He climbed the ladder and offered his hand for support.

"Trust me. Give me your right hand." He extended his own.

"Good! Now keep your right leg on the ladder. He moved a little sideways.

"How? I will fall!"

"No, you won't if you do as I say"

She did exactly what he said and it wasn't very difficult! Although she was still half way in air.

"Now leave that branch you are holding."

She gave him a scare-some look.

"Are you kidding? No way!"

"Either you leave it or I'll push you from here!"

She had no other choice. With all her might she left it and before she could think next, Dushu grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards himself.

Pheww!

She was relieved. They were only a few feet above the ground. She really wanted to thank him but didn't, instead she said, "I could have done this myself! No need to think that you are a life saver"

"Excuse me…"

She didn't let him complete because she saw the cat on a nearby branch! She leaped to get hold of it but all in vain. The cat jumped away. What she hadn't realized was that, that her stupid act left the ladder wobbly and they lost balance and fell down in a swoon.

"Aahhhhh!" Dushyant screamed. Ishu fell right on top of him.

"You crazy woman! Who told you to jump like that?" He screamed at her.

She was speechless. Dushu was staring at her, his eyes beginning to soften.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said nervously.

"You look beautiful." He lifted his hand and caressed her cheeks. They were still lying on the ground. Neither wanted to move.

'Dushu… we fell..' She smiled.

'I know Ishu.' He chuckled.

'…in love' He added.

He pushed some hair strands behind her ear and kissed her softly on forehead.

They were spell bound in that moment.

She pushed him slightly and try to run from there But he was quick he held her wrist and pulled her towards himself

she landed on his chest and blushed badly

" Just Leave me " she said

" Ahaann " he replied

" Dushu..? "

" Ishu.."

She smiled at me and hugged me Tight...I Felt heaven in my arms and was happy She Loved me too

* * *

They were on a College trip to kashmir

They reached kashmir and decided to take a Bus ...Dushu and Ishu were sitting beside each other.

As time passed, weather was getting worst and in no time it started to snow. It was almost dark outside and hard wind blew all over the place. The driver drove the bus very slowly and it was around 7 pm that he had to stop the bus. We all were staring outside, watching the snow fall. And as it was getting late, the driver decided to drive. It was snowing hard and we had a lot of distance to cover. We didn't even move 30 meter that the engine jammed. We waited there. Some of us even slept and around 12 am someone exclaimed that the snowstorm has ceased. We decided to move on foot and every one gathered courage and we headed to our destination.

It was really very cold and the snow was touching our skin. I was holding Ishu's hand. We covered some distance and again the weather was getting bad. Again a snowstorm struck up. It became foggy in no time. We weren't able to see our team mates. Ishu and I kept walking straight hoping that we're just behind the team but unfortunately, we were already lost.

We didn't see anybody around up except the snow. Our cell phones didn't have signal. We still kept walking and finally saw a cliff. The snow was dense so we didn't know whether we were on the road or not.

"Let's wait there near that cliff." I said.

We somehow went there and fortunately we found a small cave. Not too warm, nor too big but it wasn't less than a miracle.

"It's still cold here. Check your luggage if we could find something." Ishu said.

We had some warm clothes which we wore but it didn't helped much.

-I'm scared, Dushu. Can't we do anything?

-We can just wait here till the storm ceases.

And I held her hand in mine and hugged her to my chest so she would feel comfortable.

We were sitting quite close to each other so it won't feel cold and we were already sleepy. At around 3 or 4 am, I peeped out of the cave.

"Hey Dushu! Dushu! SEE THIS!" I said.

She was already sleepy but she had a fantastic glare in her eyes when we saw greenish blue aurora in the clear sky.

We got out of the cave and just looking at the beautiful sky.

-Isn't it beautiful? I said.

-Yeah. I love it. I hope this moment never ends.

And for next couple of hours we were watching the beautiful sky and as the sun rose, it was getting even more wonderful. Then later we carried our luggage and moved on. We found our team few hours later. Actually they found us.

-"We were so worried about you both. Are you both alright?" My mate asked.

-yeah! I said. And Ishu and I had a deep smile in our heart.

-So let's move on. Said My mate with a relief…

This was the day from which Ishu and I became more close and after That we continued Our relationship Till the end.

**... .../\... END .../\... ... **

* * *

**A/N : Happy Birthday Pree :* **

**Love youuuu hugs take care :) **

**Hope you liked this small attempt on ishyant ;) **


End file.
